DreamWeaver
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Umm.... Yeah.. My first.. Please R&R! Please!! **chap 3 reloaded- 4 in works**
1. Night Running/ Life Begins Again

A/N: But guys…

Takepon: She doesn't own anything that has to do with this story except the plot and Melissa.

Matt: And she made Pietro OOC.

Dai: Very much so in my opinion. And Zack's. 

Okay… Fine… Enjoy!!

"… But I have to come now! They're on to me as it is and I wasn't safe to begin with. I just want to feel safe at home," said the teen girl into the payphone. It was dark, and the bus station was almost deserted except for those catching the one am bus to Chicago.

"… I understand your concerns, but is this really a good time?" asked the calm male voice on the other end.

"If I wait too much longer I won't have another time…" she whispered, her voice a calm panic as she glanced over her shoulder. 

"……Alright. I'll be waiting for you to arrive," he said as the girl nodded and hung up. 

__

'Here goes nothing… They won't follow me very quickly, especially when they don't know where I'm going.' The thought of her mother and stepfather not following her was so comforting she almost let her guard down. _'Here to Chicago, Chicago to Harrisburg. From there I go straight to Bayville. I should have enough for a taxi to the Institute. I'm glad I remembered Dad saying something about it before.'_ One lone tear trailed down her slightly tan cheek from her bottomless deep ocean blue eyes. Her rich chestnut brown hair was tucked under a dark blue hat, with a few stray pieces peeking out. She hefted her gym bag higher onto her shoulder as she made her way to the bus that would start her journey to freedom and safety.

### The Next Day at the Xavier Institute ###

"See you when school starts!" Kitty called to some of the girls as they got into the many taxis that would take them to the airport to go home for the summer. Evan, Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Rogue were saying goodbye to friends as well. The six had agreed to stay at the Institute in case something happened over the summer and the professor needed more than Orroro, Hank, and Logan.

"So vhat are ve going to do over ze summer?" Kurt asked when all the other kids had left.

"Good question. Maybe Auntie O will let go to the beach for a while or something," Even suggested. 

"I'm going back inside. It's hot out here," Kitty said as Rogue opened the door.

"I agree, let's go." Jean followed the other two girls inside. Scott's gaze followed her as she left. He headed for his car.

"I'm going for a ride," he said. "You two want to tag along?"

"No thanks," Kurt said. "I'll hang out here for ze day." Evan agreed.

"How about taking a swim?" Kurt shrugged as they headed inside.

*****************************************************************************************

"Orroro, Hank, Logan. There will be another young woman joining us here soon," Professor said as the three stepped into his office.

"Any idea on how controllable she is?" Logan asked. Professor Xavier nodded.

"Very under control. She's had a hard time so her people skills may be… less than Rogue's were when we found her. She should be arriving in a few days," he explained. The three nodded as they left. _'I just hope she makes it here safely…'_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Harrisburg! All off for Harrisburg!" the driver said into the loud speaker of the bus. _'One day before I get there… Happy belated birthday to, myself. Well, girl you're sixteen, sweet sixteen, and the world is finally looking up again.'_ She disembarked and made her way through the crowds to the other bus. New York. That was all that was on the big sign. 

"Wow, New York state here I come…" she breathed. After boarding the bus and taking a seat in the back, sure it smelled a bit but people didn't bother you back there. The almost empty bus started with a lurch causing her to hit her head on the seat in front of her. "Damn, fuck, shit!" she swore silently to herself as she rubbed the red mark. "So much for not getting hurt on this trip… Although I shouldn't complain at all…" _'So far I have only seen one of their guys in the Chicago Depot… He didn't see me, thank you Dad… I know you're looking out for me…' _the young teen thought as she glanced out the window of the bus. Dirt covered it as if she wasn't allowed to see the outside world. _'Just like with Mom and Ronald…'_

"Can't let that disease spread and kill the world!" "You are such a disgrace to me! You little wretched brat! Go to your room and don't come out! I don't want to see you, do you hear me, girl! I don't want to see your ugly face again!" 

The girl jolted awake and wiped at her wet face. The tears had fallen making dirty smudges on her cheeks. Memories never the more painful than when they were made, stopped playing in her mind as she looked around. Peering hard through the grim on the window she guessed they were somewhere near the Pennsylvania- New York border. 

"Next stop, Bayville," the driver said in over the loud speaker. _'Guess not…'_ she thought cynically. She pulled her bag to her as she gazed around the bus. Three other passengers… all seemed oblivious to the world. 

__

'If only I could live with a blind innocence… No use crying over it anymore… Dad wanted me to come here when I was old enough… Well, here I am Dad… I wonder what the others will be like… I wonder if I'll be the only one there because it's summer… Oh calm down girl…' She checked in her bag and noticed that she had sixty dollars to her name. "Well, if that's not enough than I don't know what is… Hope I don't have to sit outside because of the early hour…" she mumbled.

Getting off the bus at the station, she glanced around. No one was wearing a cowboy hat, or cowboy boots. Nor was there a single sign of CoH. _'Thank you, upstairs… That is such a wonderful gift…'_ Hailing the first taxi she could she set out to finish her journey.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Come on, Nightcrawler. Kurt, come on! I wanna hit the beach and get a good spot before the idiots take all the good ones! One where there aren't a lot of people to find out about you!" Evan was getting fed up with his friend.

"Evan, the sun hasn't really come up yet… Vhat good would going to the beach be if the vater is freezing?" he asked covering his head with a pillow. 

"Making sure you don't get found out," Evan said again. Kurt moaned in response. Evan grabbed the blue tail sticking out from under the sheet and gave it a small yank. "Get up man!"

"Ouch!" Kurt yelped, rubbing the sore spot. "Alright. I'm up and I'll get dressed, too. Geez… Vhat difference vill a couple of hours make?" he grumbled digging through his things. Evan rolled his eyes as he made his way to his room to change.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Thank you," the young girl said as she paid the grouchy cab driver. As he drove off leaving her at the gates to the Xavier Institute, she sighed and looked up at them. Big and iron, they loomed above her, looking almost foreboding. They swung open silently allowing her entrance. 

"Ah, Melissa. I knew it was you. I see you made it here safely," the professor said from the doors to the huge manor. Melissa smiled as she shook his hand.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you Professor Xavier, you've saved my life," she said gratefully. He smiled as he led her into the house.

"It's nothing really Melissa. Helping young mutants is what my institute is about. I think there may be a couple of the other students up at the moment. Perhaps when they come down I'll have them show you to your room," he said as she set her bag down and looked around the library he had led her to.

"I'm sorry if this caused any problems Professor," Melissa said looking down. "I heard them talking about trying to disown me and well, I thought that if they disowned me there wouldn't be anytime for me to get here before I was hunted down like some kind of animal." She sat down quietly, looking emotionally worn beyond her years.

"It's alright, Melissa. I believe I hear Evan and Kurt now," he said, heading to the door and calling them in.

"Iz something ze matter, Professor?" Kurt asked with a yawn. Melissa stood up by her chair silently. 

"No, there's nothing wrong, Kurt. I wanted you to meet a new student, Melissa Moonwolf," he said as Melissa walked over to them. 

"Pleasure," she said as she shook their hands, a small smile on her face. Kurt was, of sorts, pale with indigo hair, and dark eyes. His hair hung down around his face framing it with a kind of boyish charm. Although when she shook his hand, it had three fingers and fur, contrary to his appearance. Evan was dark, obviously of African decent. He had blond hair and black eyes.

"Before you two run off would you mind showing Melissa to the empty room near yours?" he asked. The two teen boys agreed as Melissa hefted her bag up again and followed them out.

******************************************************************************************

"Do you want me to take that for you?" Kurt asked her as she readjusted her bag for the third time.

"It's fine. Thank you for asking though," she smiled weakly.

"Well, this is the room," Evan said opening the door for her. Her deep-ocean-blue eyes had to have gone seven times larger. "Everything ok?"

"This is much more than I had anticipated… Are you sure it's alright for _me_ to have this room?" she asked softly, as if ashamed of herself.

"Of course eet'z alright!" Kurt told her cheerfully. "All the other rooms are basically the same anyway." She set her bag down and walked over to the balcony to look out. "Hey, Evan," Kurt whispered to him.

"What?" he asked looking at his friend.

"Vhy don't ve ask her to come along vith us?" Kurt suggested. "You can't say she doesn't look like she could use a break like that…" Evan thought a moment before agreeing. "Melissa?" She turned back to the two boys in her doorway.

"Yes?" 

"We're heading to the beach for the day. Wanna come with?" 

She stares for a moment before answering, "If it's no trouble, then I would be honored."

"Cool, we'll meet you down in the main hall, where you came in, in a few minutes then so you can change. Then we'll grab some breakfast and head out," Kurt smiled as they left closing her door. Melissa opened a drawer and found that clothes were already unpacked from previous shipments.

"All I got to do is find the right drawer…" Three tries later she found her suit and was changed into a pair of jean shorts, suit, and a thin jacket. "Hope they don't flip about the tattoo…" she breathed as she jogged down the hall to the stairs and came down more slowly.

"Hey," Evan said. "Come on the kitchen's this way." Melissa followed them as they led the way.

"This place is so huge…" she said looking around.

"It iz a little intimidating at first but you get used to it fast," Kurt said. "I'll give you a tour when ve get back if you like."

"Only if it's no trouble," she told him. They ate in a mild hurry and took the basket from Orroro, Evan calling back an extra thanks for making another lunch for Melissa on short notice. They piled in the X-van; Kurt driving, Melissa next to him, Evan leaning into the front seat to talk to them, and were off.

*****************************************************************************************

"So, Melissa. Where are you from?" Evan asked, smiling. 

"Out west. I was born in Great Falls, Montana. Mom moved us to the Dakota borders a few years back. What about you guys?" she said turning the focus away from her.

"New York. Loved it, but Auntie O thought I should come here to learn control for my powers," he explained.

"Yeah, but you cause enough trouble with your skateboard," Kurt muttered. Evan glared at him as Melissa rolled her eyes. "I'm from Germany," Melissa's attention swung back to Kurt at the mere sound of the word. 

"Really? I'm part German. My grandparents on my mother's side came over from there," she said, surprising herself by revealing the information.

"What part?" Kurt asked. Melissa shrugged. 

"Never wanted to talk about it. I know very little about my mom's side," she said. Evan nodded.

"My dad's side doesn't have much history that stands out so you don't hear much from them," he grinned, "but my mom's side came from Africa. Auntie O was _worshiped_ because of her powers there. Pretty cool to hear about in my opinion." Melissa smiled as Kurt parked the car.

"Wow…" Melissa breathed.

"I guess it's your first time at the ocean?" Evan asked as she nodded.

"Never left the west ranching area till now," she said as she helped carry things down to the sand.

"See, there isn't really anybody here, Evan. You're so up tight sometimes," Kurt went on to mutter in German about the rude way his was awoken.

"Well, with your fur we can't have you being found out. Professor X won't be happy if you were careless," Evan retorted.

"I may be totally off topic here but, what else do you guys do around here?" she asked, shrugging off her jacket.

"It's our first summer here as well as yours," Kurt told her trying to sneak some food from the basket before she kicked it closed on his hand. "Hang out around the town I guess. It's a small town, not much happens around here except when the Brotherhood stirs up trouble, which isn't that often." Evan snorted as he started to tune the radio.

"What music do you listen to Melissa?" he asked as they caught blips of songs.

"A little of this, a dash of that, a hint from here, a piece from there," she said hastily as she slipped off her sneakers. Evan rolled his eyes as he set it to a mix station. 

"Not to be rude or anything," Kurt said as Melissa sat down on the beach blanket, "but do you swim? I mean since you were in the ranching area and all…"

"Just because I've never been to the ocean doesn't mean I can't swim," she retorted, mild offense in her voice. "Can I swim? Heh, does a wild bronco buck a cowboy?" she muttered. "Geez, what Native American can't swim?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, as I said," Kurt apologized. Melissa muttered that it was okay, as she pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the water. "Melissa, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Please don't be mad at me," Kurt said sitting down beside her.

"It's alright Kurt," Melissa said turning her head to face him. "Between us, that's not the worst thing ever said to me. And on top of that, I couldn't be that mad at you anyway, it was just a question." Kurt nodded as Evan called to them from the water and Kurt raced off to join his friend.

*****************************************************************

"Come on Melissa! You haven't been in the water yet today!" Evan said as he stretched out by the radio. Kurt agreed and sat down by her, making sure to shake himself a bit to get her wet.

"You don't need a tan Melissa, your skin is that way already," Kurt told her.

"For your information, Kurt," Melissa said wiping the water off her face, "I've been resting from my trip. I'll get in the water before we leave. I promise."

"What's going on over there?" Evan asked. The other two followed his gaze and saw a group of people talking, obviously getting ready to look for something. Melissa's eyes widen in recognition and fear as she looked at them. _'CoH… No! They followed me here! No! If they find me, they'll find the institute! They'll hurt the professor and Kurt and Evan! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I **won't** let them find me!' _Melissa thought with finality. 

"Come on, Kurt! Let's go swim!" she said with a shrug as she discarded her shorts and headed for the water. Kurt and Evan looked at each other and shrugged before Kurt took after her.

"Melissa, if you don't mind me asking, what did you mean earlier by 'between us that wasn't the worst thing ever said to you'?" Kurt asked as they swam through the waves. Melissa paused, then looked back at him worry and fear very obvious in her eyes.

"Not yet, Kurt, not yet. I'm… I'm not ready to admit to my past…" she said as she looked away.

"Admit to it? Was it that bad? Did you do something you shouldn't have? Something illegal?" Kurt prompted. Melissa shook her head quickly.

"Nothing illegal. And whether I should have or not isn't your concern," she told him. "I'm not ready to open that wound again, Kurt. It still hurts…"

"Speaking figuratively, the wound may look like it's healing but it could be poisoned. Tell me now, and I could help you heal the wound before it spreads and consumes you. Time will heal it, but not completely, not when it appears to have been this bad," Kurt said.

"I can't…" she said tears going down her cheeks but because of the waves, Kurt couldn't tell.

"Then whenever you are ready…"

***************************************

"Hey boy!" Evan opened his eyes to see a tall white man standing over him. "You seen a tan girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes?" he asked gruffly. A breeze tousled his brown hair that matched his eyes.

"What's it to ya?" Evan answered. _'Melissa looks like that…That would explain why she took off to the water so fast if they were after her…'_ The man scowled at him. "Well?"

"She's a runaway. Now have you seen her?" he asked, obviously annoyed that Evan was avoiding answering him.

"Can't say that I have," Evan said as the man scowled all the harder. 

"You're certain? She's dangerous. A little on the nutty side if you know what I mean. She ran away and without her medication she can become violent," the man said. _'What a lie!'_ Evan thought. _'This guy must be an idiot if he thinks I'd believe that! Melissa insane? Professor X wouldn't let 'er in the institute if she was as crazy as he's implying!'_

"I told you I haven't seen her! I'm sure you'll find her before she does any real harm to anyone," Evan drawled as he closed his eyes again.

"Thanks a lot for the help kid," the man muttered, as he started to walk off.

"My pleasure! See ya round!" Evan called after him. Sure it was rude, but the guy wasn't all that friendly himself. Awhile later he was awoken from his unscheduled nap by laughing as Melissa and Kurt plopped down on the blanket. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Around two according to your watch," Melissa said moving his arm to look at his watch. "What did that guy want?" 

"They're looking for a runaway. I haven't seen her so the guy went off to ask other people," Evan said giving her a look. Melissa shrugged her brown shoulders and pulled her hair from around her face into a loose ponytail. 

"Is that a tattoo?" Kurt asked as Melissa exposed the art. She nodded with a smile and turned so he could get a better look at it.

"You like it? My dad…. My dad took me to get it…." She said almost brokenly, "when I was ten… sort of a birthday gift. When we found out about my… ya'know…. Gifts." Evan glanced at the design and nodded.

"Wish I got a gift like that when we found out about mine," he said.

"We were obviously raised on different principals."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Where are Kurt and Evan?" Kitty asked as she sat at the table eating her breakfast and reading a magazine.

"They went to the beach with the new student," Orroro told her as she watered the plants.

"There's a new guy? Is he hot?" Kitty asked excitedly as Rogue entered.

"Who are ya'll talking about?" she asked grabbing an apple.

"There's a new guy!" Kitty squealed.

"There is no new _guy_ there is a new girl," Orroro corrected Kitty. "She arrived this morning and accompanied Kurt and Evan to the beach."

"Why did the professor tell us?" Scott asked from the doorway with Jean next to him.

"There are some things best left unsaid till later," Hank explained as he entered. "Now, have all of you done at least some training today? Evan and Kurt will have to make up for today if the stay gone too long." All four teens gave varying groans as they headed to suit up and get in some training.

"Do you think it was wise to not tell them about the girl?" Hank asked Orroro.

"Melissa seems to be a very nice girl, yet she puts herself so inferior to others. She kept saying to Evan, Kurt, and me 'only if its no trouble' and other things along those lines. As if, she were held inferior to someone very close to her," she told him.

"We shall see. Charles always has the interest of everyone in his heart." Orroro agreed with Hank, but silently hoped Melissa would be more open soon.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Melissa sat quietly under a tree writing a letter to her family on the reservation. 

"Hello… You're new around here. What's your name?" Melissa looked up to see a boy with silver-white hair smirking over her.

"Hello to you to. My name's Melissa and you are?" she asked as she closed her notebook. 

"Pietro. Where're you from? And why move to no where Bayville?"

"Everywhere is a no where, depending on your point of view. If you'll excuse me, Pietro, I should be heading home."

"Why go now? We were having such a nice time getting to know each other," he said barely using his hyper-speech. 

"I really need to be going Pietro… Maybe I'll see you around?" she was sounding a little uncertain. She turned and jogged off. Pietro scowled and used his powers to get in front of her. "Aah…" She tried to back away but he caught her arm. Fear, no, pure terror appeared in her eyes as she struggled to get away.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! Calm down!" Her struggling increased till he finally had to release her and she fell. Images of a girl being beaten flew around them as Melissa's face was near white and she whimpered suppressing tears. Pietro understood why she was so upset about him just grabbing her.

"Melissa… It's okay, don't worry… I'm _not_ going to hurt you…" he said gently kneeling beside her.

"That's what he said!" she seethed backing away. "I'm different… That's all that seems to be needed to turn me into a punching bag…"

"So you're a mutant?" he asked as she hesitantly agreed. "I am too. There is no way I'm going to hurt you just because you're a mutant…" he said standing and offering a hand to her as well. She stared at it, then at Pietro and stood on her own. "I do kinda know what you went through… My father wasn't exactly supportive or anything…"

"My father never did anything… Ronald did… Because I am my father's daughter… Because I'm a-" she broke down totally; falling to her knees sobbing hard as memories poured over her.

Pietro was at a loss at how to help her for a moment. He'd never dealt with emotional outbursts like this, for something worth them. Besides after his father locked up Wanda… but that was him having the problems. "Melissa… Come on Melissa. He's not here now and if I have anything to say about it, he won't hurt you again…" They seemed to be good words, she looked up at him. 

Was it okay to believe again? Was this another sign from her dad that there was no reason to fear? No reason to try anything desperate again? The scars would be there, but hopefully no need to re-open them… "I don't know why I'm telling you this… I don't know you… I really should go home…" Melissa stood with Pietro's help. "Will I be able to see you again?" There was no way to hide the hope that was in her voice.

"Name the time and place, and I shall be there," Pietro smiled to her, surprising himself by agreeing but the look of happy relief on her face was worth it to him.

"Here, tomorrow. Say around one?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then." With a smile he was gone in a flash with a bit of wind. She sighed and picked up her notebook and pencils before heading towards the Institute again.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Melissa was in her room once again working on her letter. With over five years of information to catch up on, the letter definitely going to be a large one. She was just getting to meeting Pietro when the smell of sulfur assaulted her nose. "You know, when you use a door you can know if someone was, uh, decent for visitors."

"Vhat? How did you know I was here?" Kurt asked her in shock.

"You're talking to a Native American here, Kurt. How would I not know?" she asked continuing with her letter. 

"Okay then. Tell me how you knew," Kurt said, teleporting next to her.

"Your smoke. There is a faint poof sound when you do it, but not really."

"You're in a good mood. I take it you had a good day, no?"

"My day was fine! Yours?"

"Boring."

"Pity…" She was concentrating hard on what to say next.

"Vhat are you doing?"

"Writing to Jeffery…" she said absently.

"Jeffery?" Kurt's voice held a form of curiosity and jealousy.

"He's my cousin. After my father died, my mother and Ronald banned me from talking with that side of my family." She closed her notebook and grabbed a picture and showed it to Kurt. "That's Jeffery, Aunt Alice, Sabriell, Jessi, and that's Bobby. He lived outside the Reservation in the city, but came in to visit us during the summer because older brother was learning Rodeo tricks from one of the guys there. Thus, he'd come in and we'd hang out and play around."

"Did you live on the Reservation?" 

"Only during the summer. During the school year, we lived in Great Falls. That was all before Dad died though," she said pointing to the man holding a younger Melissa in the air as Bobby and Jeffery were laughing so hard part of them couldn't be seen. 

"I can't imagine not being able to talk to people who you were so close too… You wanna talk about it more? I don't want to rush you, but someone sharing the burden with you in person to talk to, it may help…" he told her.

"My father, died in a car crash five years ago. My mother married Ronald soon after. I know he had something to do with my father's death because he's an anti-mutant activist. He, Ronald, was emotionally abusive for about two years, give or take a bit… But then they found out I was a mutant. Then he beat me. Trying to beat the 'disease' out of me… Great life I've had huh? Abused the last five years, with no real way out. I couldn't lead them to the reservation… They'd find Jeff, and he… he doesn't need it.. One Moonwolf broken is already one too many…" She pulled in a ragged breath. "The tribe views us as gifted by the Gods…. He grew up with help.. I didn't which is why I could take it for that long…" she knew she was lying. She had only been able to take it for four years before she tried to stop it all, but that was different… 

"You've had too deal with a lot of pain Melissa.. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. With out it, I wouldn't be as strong as I will be once I'm over the fear of using some of my powers…" Tears formed in her eyes, Kurt hesitated a moment before wiping them away. She let out a soft sob at the touch, before she threw her arms around Kurt's neck and sobbed silently. 

Comfort.

Five years without it left her clinging desperately to memories of it. That and Kurt who was trying his best to comfort her. And mentally she clung to Pietro; he had offered comfort to her as well.

Comfort. They were able to give all the comfort she needed and all she'd lost.

~* Owarii Chapter One *~


	2. Shattered Trust/Running again

A/N: I'm back! Gee… You know, when reviewing for finals… I've still found time to do this… Is that not weird?

Takepon: You just don't pay attention…

Only in the easy courses!

Matt: Still not paying attention, Melodi! Lia doesn't either!

Dai: Both sister's are gonna fail cause Teresa can't bail you out!

Y'all are going for de-musings, aren't ya? Anywho, Here's chapter 2! Umm... This one sux by the way so don't kill me… please… But read and review anyway!

__

Trust and Hope Shattered/ Running Again

"Hey Speedy! Where you been all day yo?" Todd asked as Pietro speed into the door.

"Been-out-checking-the-summer-sights," he said in his hyper speech. Todd blinked in confusion before he understood the fast youth.

"Whatever then." Pietro finished running up to his room, collapsing on his bed. He ran over the day's events in his head. Meeting Melissa (who he was now positive was staying at the Xavier Mansion) had been unexpected and caused him a lot of thinking for the rest of the day. He'd ended up racing traffic to work off his steam. ~'I promised to meet her again? What was I thinking? I don't think I really was… Or was I thinking with my… heart? What's Father going to say?'~ He was thrown from his thoughts by the almost noiseless ringing of a cell phone on the table beside his bed. The one that only Magneto had the number for. He ignored it falling asleep; questions and thoughts running wild through his head.

"What in the-?" Pietro looked around. His surroundings seemed real enough but it didn't really _feel_ real. There something different about it, sorta like someone laughing. He started to look around. There _she_ was; Melissa. She was running silently except for her giggling every once I a while. Then,

"Mother Nature, Brother Sky, Sister Water, Father Time. Old Crone, Mother, Maiden; Triangles watching, waiting, protecting," she breathed as she stopped by a stream, kneeling beside it. Pietro stared at her as he leaned against a tree. He smiled, she seemed so happy. He closed his eyes listening to the water. 

"Pietro!" the sound of his name was loud in his ears. He jumped then saw Melissa standing next to where he had been; though the stream was much farther away.

"How did you-?"

"A sister's secret," she smiled mysteriously.

"But it doesn't make any-"

"Hush…" She placed a finger to his lips for a moment. "I wanted to tell you something. That's why I brought you here. Listen, I can't make it tomorrow because Kurt and Evan are going to help me train a bit with my powers." She looked at him apologetically, pausing for a reaction momentarily. "I figured that if I just didn't show up, you'd think I blew you off, so I used part of my powers to tell you."

"I'd keep showing up day after day to see if you were there." Melissa grinned with a blush as she leaned over to peck his cheek as the forest around them faded. She pulled back looking pale and tired. "What's wrong?" Pietro's brow knit in concern as he helped her to stay standing.

"I've only done dream joining once before… with my cousin… It can really take a lot out of me… I should go… Before I end up sleeping till noon tomorrow…"

"Night then, Dreamweaver..." he whispered kissing her forehead lightly.

"Night… my Silver Wolf…" she murmured in return as she herself disappeared.

"You look really tired today Melissa. You okay?" Evan asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Restless night last night. I haven't used my powers in a couple of years… Last time I did.. I, uh, well.. It wasn't pretty. End of story," she said as she grabbed a grapefruit from the bowl of fruit and prepared it for her breakfast. 

"Good morning Evan, Melissa" Orroro said as she entered the kitchen with a box.

"Morning Auntie O."

"Good morning Miss O."

"This is your battle attire. Your codename is on a piece of paper in the box." She set the box next to Melissa.

"Thanks. I'll try it on after breakfast,' she said as she quickly finished and left for her room. ~'I just have to remember what Dad always said… _Nothing as strong as Gentleness, nor anything as gentle as true Strength._'~ 

"Okay… And I look…" she said turning around to see herself in the mirror. She felt right in the black suit with the blue sleeves. She picked up the paper with a small grin on her face before it fell from her hand in shock. "Dreamweaver? But… Silver called me that last night," she whispered breathlessly to herself. She remembered seeing his face when she was there, forgotten happiness. 

"Hey Melissa!" Evan called through the door; "You ready yet?"

"Coming Evan!" she returned. "Trinity Goddesses, watch over me and help to calm my troubled heart."

"You don't have to worry about anything Melissa. Just go with what you really think is right. Your powers are your weapons; a blessing, not a curse," Kurt said, trying to calm her down. Spyke, which she learned was Evan's codename, was going to come at her using his skateboard and a ramp to "attack" her. All she had to do was last the amount of time that the professor had set before hand, only what was that again?

"Training sequence- Begin!" Came Scott's voice from the command booth where he and the other' were. Melissa focused on doing what she had to- stay away from Evan and his spikes. She disappeared from sight by making herself the same as her background.

"What?" A slight skid was heard behind him.

"Behind you!" Kitty's voice called to him. He whirled around to see a wolf preparing to leap at him. It leapt and his spikes went through it, it disappearing as if it wasn't there in the first place. A small orb of energy hit him square in the chest and for a moment didn't affect him at all. Then, his fears started to flash over and over in front of his eyes not pausing for a moment. 

"That's enough!" Rogue yelled as Evan sank to his knees clutching at his head. Melissa was next to him in a moment and trying to take her attack back. The only problem was that it just wouldn't return entirely. 

"Oh Gods! Evan, are you okay? Talk to me, please?" she asked shaking him lightly. "I don't think I'm ever going to do this again… Ever…" she said, shaking herself as she stood up. "If it's not me, it's someone else... Always my fault and always someone hurt… Someone who doesn't deserve it!" she cried as she ran through the doors and past the rest of the team. Pausing in her room for a mere minute as she changed and left quickly, running to a place that she felt some comfort from, where she'd met Pietro. She collapsed sobbing into her knees, a prayer slipping from her lips every so often. 

"Speedy, where you off to yo?" Todd asked blocking Pietro from the door.

"You did disappear for most of yesterday, went to bed early, and you're leaving again now. Spill it. What's going on Quicksilver?" Lance asked from behind him.

"What we can't go out anymore?"

"There ain't no where to go in Bayville, yo."

"I've just been running off some steam. I've had a lot on my mind lately…" Pietro and Lance glared at each other before Lance gave up and turned to leave. Todd scowled and hopped to the living room.

Pietro was trying to run off steam, yes. More or less that had come with the uneasy he'd gotten before "talking" with Todd and Lance had only increased as time went. That and he couldn't stop thinking about Melissa, she just kept popping into his thoughts. ~'Something isn't right…. And my Dreamweaver's in it!'~ Pietro found himself by where he'd found her the day before. "Melissa!" he called when he saw her sitting there. Her head snapped up to see him running towards her. She leapt to her feet to be caught in a safe hug.

"Pietro!" She felt torn… she didn't want to tell him and he decide not to see her, or her not telling him and him decide not to see her because she can't trust him. "Please Pietro, don't touch me… Silver Wolf… no, please…"she sobbed, albeit reluctantly.

"Come on Melissa… Tell me what's wrong!" he told her.

"While training… I sent what Dad," she choked out. Pietro pushed hair from her face. "What Dad called a fear ball," She sniffled pressing closer to him, "at Evan, except it didn't stop when I tried to pull it back to me. His fears… anything he dreads could be what he's seeing and it's all my fault!!" she finished all out sobbing into his shoulder. Pietro held her close and whispered soothing words as she cried. "I'm never using my powers again! Ever!" she continued to sob, clinging to Pietro. He was her anchor to the world right then and she wished he could be for longer.

"You can't mean that Melissa! No more tears, come on Melissa… My Dreamweaver…"

"I do! If it's not me, it's someone else! I'd love to be able to use my powers but whenever I do anything other than dreamwork, someone I care about gets hurt somehow… I can't let it happen again…" she whimpered as Pietro sat down and pulled her to sitting against him; she snuggled against him with a sigh.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as I am around to stop it," he swore into her hair.

"Oh, Silver Wolf…. What comes, comes then?" she asked.

"Yes. That's the way it's always been, and hopefully it will be for the best…" 

"MELISSA!!" They jumped up quickly.

"Kurt! Oh Goddesses be merciful!" she seethed. "They can't see us together! We'll get in trouble! Tonight, same as last?"

"No. Don't wear yourself out. I'll come to you," he said with a quick kiss before he was gone.

"I'm cursed or just really unlucky…" she spat leaning against the tree.

"Melissa! There you are! The Professor has an idea on how we can help Evan! Come on! He's awake but they're pretty sure he's having flashes, but Professor X thinks there's a way to correct it!" Kurt told her.

"He'll hate me… I don't want that again…"

"I'm tired of you being so evasive and acting like we're better than you are Melissa! Come on, our friend needs us, so we're going back now!" Kurt grabbed her wrist and teleported them back to the mansion.

"Are you positive that you took back all that you could?" Scott asked.

"For the fifth time, YES! I'll repeat myself no longer!" she glared at him evilly.

"Melissa, would you be able to correct it with Omneirmancy?" the professor asked her.

"Maybe… This'll only be the second time…." She seemed very uneasy.

"It may work. Will you try it?"

"But I have to be-"

"That wasn't the question Melissa."

"I'll try." The professor lead them back to Evan who was in the hospital wing. 

"Orroro, give him a sedative to put him to sleep. We're going to try a different approach," he told her. She nodded and did so. Melissa hopped on the other bed and was instantly asleep. 

"What's she doing Professor?" Kitty asked.

"What I asked her to, Omneirmancy."

"Dream manipulation?" Orroro inquired shocked looking from Melissa to Evan as he nodded.

"Damn it's dark… Evan? Evan! Ev-" That was when it hit her, all the negative feelings; rejection, fear, hate, terror… It made her light-headed and swoon. This was what she had to stop. She pushed forward into the darkness. "EVAN!! Answer me! It's Melissa!"

"Melissa, get it out of my head!!" She turned and ran towards his voice.

"Evan!"

"Help me, get it out of my head!" She spotted him clutching at his head eyes glazed with fear.

"Evan! Look at me," she commanded, kneeling in front of him. He did so. "I'm so sorry, Evan…" she whispered.

"Just help me, please!"

"Okay relax and give me your hands," she instructed him gently. He did so and she pulled the rest of her attack back to her, feeling the atmosphere around them change dramatically in the process. Evan watched the glowing power leave his hands to hers. "You okay now?"

"Yeah.. Thanks Melissa… I knew you'd be able to help me…" ~'At least you guys did..'~

"Well…."

"Where are we anyway?" he asked looking around.

"This is your subconscience, well sorta," she giggled. "You can wake up now…"

Melissa woke up to Kurt's face hovering over hers. "Uhm…."

"You did it my friend!"

"Okay… Can you move so I can get up now?"

"Oh, yes…" She sat up and looked to Evan, he was sitting up insisting he was fine.

"He'll be okay now," Melissa spoke as she hopped off the bed. "Honest."

"I suppose you may leave then, but be careful," Orroro said as Evan left with the others, Melissa trailing behind them.

"We haven't officially met yet," Jean said turning to her. "I'm Jean, this is Scott, Kitty, and Rogue."

"Pleasure." ~'I think…'~ her smile didn't reach her blue eyes.

"You wanna go hang out in the mall or something?" Kitty asked her.

"No thanks, I don't like shopping," she said heading up the stairs.

"She's like totally anti-social, isn't she?" Kitty commented. 

"Nah… She's just had it real rough. Give her some time to adjust," Evan told them as they headed outside. ~'I'll talk to her about it when I get back… I know she's seen some Hell, I just want her to be comfortable here like everyone else.'~

Later on in the evening, Evan and Kurt talked with Melissa. She told them about her past and when they left, threatened something worse than a fearball if they mentioned it to anyone. A promise and they were gone. Melissa changed into a pair of pajamas, blue with silver trim and a silver-blue robe. "I'm waiting Silver…" she whispered to the growing dark outside her balcony door as she peered past the curtains.

"If I had known how you'd be acting with a boy, I'd have been sure to leave you in Alice's care." Melissa smiled to herself, ~'Daddy…'~

"I'm sixteen now Daddy, you know that."

"Of course I do, honey. And happy late birthday. I'm just glad that you are happy now," his voice said. 

"Professor is going to let me go see them later on. I hope Bobby is there too," she sighed, happy memories filling her mind.

"He should be. Things will look up for you my little Shaman…" his voice faded with his words. She opened the doors to the balcony and a rush of air left the room.

"Later Daddy…" she whispered. All the lights were now out she noticed as she shivered then turned to go back inside, but not locking her doors. She stretched, tired from all the things she'd done that day. Lying down on the bed, she dozed knowing that her Silver Wolf would wake her when he got there.

Pietro had no problems sneaking out of the boarding house, or getting into Melissa's room; the dream-catcher hanging on the door was a dead give away. The sight of his Dreamweaver sleeping so peacefully, she was so at peace…He hated to wake her up if she was having a good dream. She gave a small sigh as he sat down next to her on the bed. 

"Dreamweaver, wake up!" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to come out of the Land of Nod.

"Silver?" she murmured.

"Right here as I promised," he whispered to her. She smiled as she sat up to hug him. "Come with me," he said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Are you nuts? What if we get caught?"

"We aren't going to get caught! Trust me! I want to show you something. Please?" he asked blue eyes staring into hers.

"Where is it and how long will we be gone?"

"Not far. And we won't be long if you don't want us to be. I swear," he smiled to her; it was a mysterious smile. She loved it. She smiled with a sigh of faked annoyance and resignation,

"Only if we're quick."

"Of course!" he said picking her up and carrying her to a nearby park.

"Whoa.. That was fast…" she breathed. Pietro took her hand and pulled her closer to him. 

"That way," he whispered to her loving the way she looked lost for a moment before following his gaze. It was like…home. It was a shock. The small brook framed by trees and stars. It was just like a spot on the reservation. "It can be our place. All you have to do is say the words. What do you think?"

"Yea.. okay," she smiled to him tears in her eyes as she kissed his cheek lightly.

"I don't want you to cry," he said snuggling into her neck.

"Even if I'm happy Silverwolf?"

"Only if you're happy…" he told her kissing her lips lightly. _'This must be a dream…'_ she thought leaning back against him as his arms sneaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You know if I get in trouble for seeing you I won't be happy… I'll be heart sore…"

"You want to go back now?" he asked. He felt disappointed that she wanted to leave so soon, but seeing her again was his number one priority.

"Never said I wanted to leave… It's so nice here… Reminds me of home, the reservation… It's wonderful Pietro," she told him turning in his arms to hug him tightly. "Thank you…" A pause, "Are we going to meet here from now on?"

"Yes.. It's harder to be spotted here, harder to get caught…"

"Yeah…" she took another look around. "I don't want to leave, but we should…" He nodded and took her back. "Are you leaving?"

"You want me to?" he asked. She arched an eyebrow at his comment and he snickered softly. "Didn't think so…" he leaned their foreheads together and smirked.

"Pietro…. I'm leaving in a couple of weeks…." She said avoiding his eyes. His hand cupped her cheek and lifted it so her eyes looked into his, while his other pushed hairs away from her face.

"Tell me it's not for good," he pleaded. A look of complete horror splashed on her face as she shook her head fast.

"No! Don't ever think I'd leave without a goodbye!"

"That could have been goodbye…. It's happened before…"

"No!" she latched herself onto him as tears tracked down her cheeks. "I don't want to leave for good! Why, when you'd still be here?" she asked.

"Damned if I know…"

"I'm just going to visit my family on the reservation… Not for long at all…………… Come with me!" she said suddenly at the end of her explanation.

"What? Melissa I-"

"I can pay for your ticket! Please?"

"I don't know if I can get away," he told her.

"Please? I want you to meet them," she said. "I kno-"

"Sshhh" he cooed placing a finger to her lips to silence her, just like she had done the night before in their dream. "Melissa… If you haven't seen them in so long, you should spend your time there with them. I'll be here, waiting with open arms in our spot." She smiled sadly as she agreed. "I'll still be with you, if you take me with you, in your heart…"

"Where tomorrow?"

"Land of nod," he whispered as he kissed her cheeks, taking away the tear tracks. She nodded, another kiss to her forehead and then she was alone. She heard some one coming and quickly threw off her robe and jumped into bed. 

She played asleep as Evan opened the door a crack and looked in. ~'Swear I heard voices…'~ 

Melissa sighed blissfully falling into a happy sleep after he closed the door shaking his head.

"Mail call," Evan said walking in the dining room with a handful of letters. Some looked up from their lunch while others didn't. Melissa just continued reading her book on shamanism, ignoring most everyone. "Jean, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Jean, Kurt, Scott, Kitty, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Mr. Macoy, Auntie O, me, Auntie O," Evan continued to hand them out. "Here Melissa." The letter landed on the page she was reading in her book.

"I got mail…" she said, after blinking at it a moment.

"Apparently," Jean said not understanding her shock. Melissa excused herself taking her things with her. After putting her dishes in the kitchen she went outside to read her letter under a tree near the cliff.

"From.. Jeffy! Yes!" she tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. 

~~Dear Meli-

Great that you finally got out of there. Great Spirit bless.. So… These Kurt and Evan… What are they like? More info please, I mean they're really nice is very vague. 

I can't wait till you get out here. There is so much to catch up on. Bobby's gonna be here around when you get here. Troublesome Trio, together again! Did you get a hold of him yet? Knowing you, you haven't. He's got a lot to tell you too. 

And does this mean you're going to have a boyfriend before me? How come I've been out and looking and you get it dropped in your lap?! Not fair girlfriend! J But, I'll survive. You'll be surprised who's like me. You will scream! Well, maybe not… And NO it is not Mr. Logan! Eww.. You really need to get out more Melissa… That was just wrong!

Call me later and the Shamans send their prayers and blessings. Sabriell, Jessi, and Mom send their love. Same here and Bobby too. Even though he's still clueless. 

Later and Love,

Jeffery~~

Melissa giggled as she folded it again and, after reading from her book till past supper, went inside. 

"How can you be positive that it's entirely safe? What if she hadn't been able to correct the problem?" Melissa paused outside the door she'd heard voices from. ~'Wasn't that Scott?'~

"It's not her fault! She's not been able to use her powers for like five years!" Evan's voice lashed back. ~'Oh God…I don't feel so good!'~ Melissa clutched at her stomach with one hand, the nearby dresser with the other.

"Well where's she at, you know, during the day? She just, like, disappears!" Kitty's voice.

"Maybe she'd rather be on her own to figure things out. With no one to bother her. She's trying to adjust." There was Kurt. Melissa knew the two were out numbered two to one. 

"She's 'bout as dangerous, if not more so, than ah ahm. That outta tell y'all something," Rogue's voice drifted out next.

"We just want to talk to the professor about her…" Jean. Melissa felt her throat burn and the tears soon spilled as she continued to listen to the conversation before giving up and running off, holding back a sob.

Kurt had popped out just in time to see Melissa run off crying silently. "Oh crap…"

"Shouldn't have even come," she muttered to herself as she packed clothes.

"Hey Melissa! Can we come in?" Evan asked. She didn't answer as she illusioned herself asleep. The two boys peeked in, then left faces troubled. Melissa continued to pack then climbed down from her balcony and left the Institute behind her. She paused by the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House. 

"Pietro…" memories flooded into her of the past two weeks as she whispered his name. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't say goodbye like I promised…" She let the tears fall as she went to the bus station. "At least I'm not running for my life," she muttered as she boarded the bus.

A/N) Pietro: You made her leave without saying goodbye!!

Daisuke: What are you doing here?

Yama: You have nothing to do with Digimon…. You aren't even aired on the same station….

Takepon: He's the newbie… She talked him into it….

P: My god! Crushed! She crushed my Dreamweaver!!! 

D: You'll get used to it.. **pats his shoulder**

Me: **coughs, glaring at Yama and Dai**

All four muses: Read and Review please!


	3. Friends and Horses

Pietro sat in "their" spot.

She left him. She left without a goodbye. No real warning, so much for promises. He shouldn't have believed it as much as he did. He turned the dream catcher over in his hand. He'd taken it earlier with no one noticing. He was so close to just beating something to get his aggression out. 

"Dreamweaver… You said you wouldn't….. You said it with conviction Melissa… You promised. So why? Why didn't you at least say goodbye?" Before going to the Institute he'd seen Kurt and Evan talking. Listening in he found out his Dreamweaver had overheard a conversation and left in the dead of night. Pietro knew that all he could do was wait….for now.

********************************Montana Reservation***************************

"Come on Sabriell… Wake up.. Answer!!"

****

:Ring:

"**Yawn** Hello?"

"Sabriell! This is Melissa. Listen I need you and Jeffy to pick me up at the bus station," she said.

"Yeah. **Yawn** Sure thing Lil' Cuz…"

"Now! And please don't tell Aunt Alice yet!"

"Now? Okay then," Sabriell said as she got up and to wake up Jeffery.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw his sister standing over him. 

"Come on. We gotta go get Melissa from the bus station." Jeffery doused her with water using his powers. Before she could say anything he said,

"Think on your last statement. HARD."

"Holy Shit in a handbag! Get dressed, we gotta get out there, NOW!" she said running out to change into something that resembled clothes.

****** A few minutes later on the road

"Thank God I put Storm in with Jessi last night. She was complaining about the monsters again… That sure covered us for this…." She sighed as she pulled out of the reservation.

"Why? Why would Melissa pop up at like four in the morning anyway? Her last letter said she was planning on coming around when Bobby was… Something is just not right… She's doubting herself again… This question is what," Jeffery said watching the scenery fly by outside the jeep.

"Here we are Great Falls Greyhound Station. Where do you think she is?" Sabriell turned to where her brother _was_ sitting but his door was swinging and he himself was looking through the crowd for their cousin. A sobbing mass threw itself into his arms.

"Melissa? What happened? I thought you were happy…" Jeffery asked her trying to calm her down. A murmured 'I was' was all he got. 

"Mel!" Sabriell called running over. The expressionless look was painful. For someone who had talked about how happy they were, this was definitely a terrible sign. "Melissa? Come on, love… Let's get you home…"

"Do I really have one?" she asked quietly. 

"Of course you do! Come on Melissa," Jeffery had a look of horror and rage on his face. He looked to Sabriell who was also wearing a similar look. _'Someone, will be in severe pain for hurting my cousin.'_

*****************************************************************************

"I want to know exactly what happened," the professor said to the people gathered before him. Kurt and Evan were glaring at their teammates.

"Please tell us. Why did Melissa run away in the middle of the night?" Orroro asked them. Logan and Hank were looking foreboding. Logan never had the chance to even meet the girl yet but this was record timing for someone to leave the institute.

"We don't know Professor," Scott said.

"Yes you do! She overheard you four talking to us about how you thought she was dangerous and wanted to talk to the professor about her and she flipped!" Evan retorted before anyone else could even let Scott's statement sink in. 

"You thought Melissa is dangerous?" the professor asked them. The four nodded. Xavier chuckled. "Melissa is more scared of you than you are of her. She's terrified, actually. She's seen the hatred toward mutants first hand. Her step-father is an activist on the subject as well as her mother."

"Then why did she come here the way she did?" Jean asked. "They would have let her."

"They're members of a mutant hate group… That is part of the reason she came. She refused to let them know where she was going so she left there in the cover of night then as well. She came here for the protection of the distance. Melissa feared for her life and came here before we had originally agreed. She's running blind in search of someone to accept her for herself, as many of you were in your own ways."

"But she's afraid to totally be herself as well. She sees herself inferior and hates the thoughts of us acting like we accept her and yet don't. She knows me and Kurt accept her but left thinking it best for us if there was no argument about it. She wouldn't even talk to us, she formed an illusion of herself asleep and we thought she was…" Evan explained.

"Ve promised not to tell of her past because she vasn't entirely ready. Ve still kept it… But ve vant the chance to go after her Professor," Kurt told him.

"If she doesn't want to be here, where'd she go?" Kitty asked, knowing they couldn't search blindly.

"Home," the two said simply. The look they shared was that of an inside joke. 

"Y'all actually know where she is?" Rogue asked shocked.

"She was letting us in. We couldn't care less if she was from Hell as long as she was nice. She apologized so many times for that Fear Ball thing; I can't remember how many it was. She is so afraid that she's going to be hurt like she was by Ronald and her mother again that she would go to any lengths to avoid it. Even running away again and again." They stared at Evan. Kurt was silent but Evan was really mad, and making perfect sense.

*****************************************************************************

"Melissa Adrienne Moonwolf!" her Aunt Alice said shocked as she and Jeffery came down the stairs the next morning. Jessi grinned and Storm ran over to the girl and licked at her face. Melissa's face remained neutral throughout though. Sabriell looked at their mother. Alice ran over and wrapped the child in a crushing hold. Melissa started to cry, just spilling buckets, as she returned the hug. "Oh, baby doll what are you doing here?"

"Had to come home…" she whispered. "Couldn't take it anymore… Had to come home.. But I miss him!!" she sobbed. Jessi came over and hugged her cousin's waist and whispered a sorry.

"Who do you miss?" Jessi asked turning big green eyes to Melissa's blue ones. 

"Pietro… I miss him so much Aunt Alice…. I want him back!" she sobbed. 

"Calm down a bit baby… Calm down and eat and then you and I," she looked at her older two children, "and Jeff and Sab too, will talk. Jessi, you and Storm will go over to Amy's okay?" Jessi nodded returning to the table. Melissa calmed down enough to eat and then the four of them sat in the living room. 

"Mom, what are we gonna do? If Helga and Ronald…" Sabriell looked at her cousin who sat quietly leaning into Jeffrey's hold. The two had always been close, and if what the shaman had said near their births, the two would only be closer as time went on.

"I've almost gotten custody…. That's not my concern. Who's Pietro?" she asked Melissa. The girl looked up at her aunt. 

"He's was very sweet to me, a very good friend. He, he promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to me… I met him in Bayville… He… he… he… probably hates me now though! I promised but couldn't keep it!" she broke down sobbing again. 

"Then I'll call the mansion, tell them you are safe and ask them to send him out or let you talk to him," her aunt said walking toward the phone, always with logistic answers. Melissa got a deer-in-the-headlights look before running over and stopping her aunt. 

"No! They don't have Pietro! Pietro… was with the Brotherhood, the rival or enemy or something of the Institute. He and I met and were good friends before we found out where we stood on the subject. They'd hate me more then they already do if they found out about him!" she cried a pleading look in her eyes as she looked at her aunt. She nodded an understanding, and told her she still needed to call the Professor that helped her niece just a few weeks before. Melissa reluctantly agreed.

*****************************************************

Three days passed and Kurt and Evan had both tried calling Melissa, yet she refused to speak. Evan had explained how he and Kurt fit in to Jeffery who wasn't pleased that they were 'harassing' his cousin. He had apologized and told him that Melissa had shown up early that morning at the station and that she'd been sobbing when they picked her up. Evan said that he knew the two had been close since Melissa talked of him often when she was there. Melissa noticed the look on Jeff's face when he got off the phone. Her cousin wanted to meet Evan and Kurt, but mostly Evan and it caused her to smile slightly. Sabriell was content with shopping for new clothes for her cousin. Alice went out of her way to make her happy and little Jessi kept telling everyone that her cousin would only be happy when her heart was better. That child was smarter than most gave her credit for. That and she was a mutant that dealt with emotional waves. She knew things about emotions and everyone knew she was usually right. Melissa on the other hand spent her days with Jeff riding around the fields, hills, forests, and such around the reservation on her horse, Wolves bane. Jeff offered to take her anywhere but there was one place she had yet to visit that puzzled the family and those who knew them best. She never once visited her father's grave. 

It was chilly and slightly foggy on the fourth morning when the door opened to reveal the brown-haired teen clad in jeans, a blue long sleeve tee shirt, and a jacket. He brought in his bag and called good-morning to the occupants. Melissa looked over the banister at the boy that clasped Jeffery, then Sabriell in hugs. Jessi had spent the night at a friend's house so she wasn't there. Alice called them to the table and Melissa started her slow decent of the stairs. 

"It's great you're here Bobby!" Jeffery exclaimed.

"Great to be here! It's always felt like home over the summers," he said smiling. Sabriell and Jeffery's smiles didn't reach their eyes. "What's up guys? You two seem blue."

"Aren't we all?" Melissa asked from behind him.

"Mel? Someone pinch me! I think I'm dreaming! Melissa you're okay!" He jumped up to hug her. She hugged him back, a small smile spreading on her lips. The others knew that she had only really smiled while flying on Wolvesbane. "How, when?" he stopped and hugged her again.

"Bus.. four days ago.." she told him.

"But what about Ronald and Helga?" he asked.

"Mom's getting custody. The kicker is where she came from," Jeffery said with a snort. Bobby looked at her expectantly.

"Xavier's Institute, Bayville, New York…."

"No way! I'm there during school! It'll be great to have yo-"

"I'm not going back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Kitty made it painfully clear I was not wanted. I left at night to avoid questions…"

"What about Evan and Kurt?"

"The ones who try calling and Melissa blatantly refuses to converse with?" Sabriell asked.

"I didn't want to hurt them… I had to leave though.. Much easier to leave when one isn't told you have to…" 

"But the Professor… Surely he made it clear that it was alright.."

"I spoke with no one of my departure. Alice called when I got here to relay that I was safe again. I have no real desire to go back except the pain of separation from a dear friend I found there. I don't wish to speak on it…" she said going into the kitchen.

"Who's she missing?" he asked.

"Pietro or something along those lines…" Sabriell said in a low voice.

"Maximoff?" he whispered shocked as he sat back down.

"Yes, she misses him greatly…" Jeffery said. "You aren't mad that she likes him are you?"

"Why would I be? Kitty hung out with Lance for a long time… And then there was Rogue who came from that side… Tabitha doesn't know what side she wants to be on… No one should be mad at her…. Time to get used to it is all that's really needed but no one, you know mad."

"She thinks you'll all hate her…" Sabriell said. "That's part of why she left."

"I'll have to change her mind on that," Bobby said. "You don't know if she told him about out here do you?" At the shrugs he sighed. "Maximoff is always looking for a challenge. This is just like something he'd do, come and find her that is."

"Hmm… Be interesting to meet him after all she's said about him…" Jeffery mused as Alice came back in.

"Melissa's gone out again," she told them.

"What? Why?" Bobby asked. "Where?"

"She's been riding Wolvesbane almost non-stop since she arrived. It's really the only thing that makes her smile right now, flying cross the fields on his back…" Sab told him.

"Jeez guys! Come on, we gotta get her back to the way she was!" Bobby said.

"We know THAT Bobby…" Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"Then let's eat and then do it!" Bobby said. Jeffery agreed with a laugh. Bobby had a grin on his face. Sabriell and her mother both groaned.

**************************************************************************

Melissa listened to the thundering of the hooves as she rode. She had ridden from the barn, through a small bit of the forest, and now, out onto the plain area. She let the sounds drown out the memories as she tried to out run them. A flash of a smile, white-silver hair, blue eyes with that gleam. She urged the horse faster with a frustrated cry.

"Melissa! Wait up!!" Bobby cried as he urged his horse to try and catch up with hers. Jeffery was right behind him.

"Mel! Please! For the sake of all of us!" Jeffery yelled. Melissa slowed her horse down. 

"Woah, slow down Wolvesbane…" she murmured. Jeffery and Bobby each pulled up along one side of her.

"Why are you running from us?" Bobby asked her grabbing a hold of her reigns so she couldn't just run again.

"I'm not running from you. I'm trying to outrun a memory…"

"Pietro can forgive you Melissa… I may not know him well, but if he made a promise to you, he'll keep it. He's a man of his word."

"And one that holds my heart," she whispered.

"I know," the two boys said. She looked between them shocked then smiled brilliantly. 

"Okay you've made your point," she told them. They nodded smiling as well. "Race you to the canyon," she said as they took off together laughing just like old times.

*************************************************************************

Bobby and Jeffery had gotten Melissa sociable again, much to everyone's relief.

"You know that going back with me in the fall, it'll do you some good," Bobby told her as he pulled himself onto the roof. Melissa looked away from the starry sky with mountains and trees to look at Bobby with a smile.

"Of course. And I very well might." Bobby rolled his eyes, when she had returned to watching the sky, as he reached over the edge of the roof and took some blankets from Jeff.

"You will Pietro's there…"

"But does he hate me?" she asked looking to the two boys as they spread out blankets so they could watch the stars together.

"I don't think he would," Bobby told her as she looked out over the reservation. "What do you wanna listen to?"

"Anything…" she sighed. A long pause of music and breathing happened before Melissa's cry broke their silence. "LOOK!"

"What?" Jeffery asked scrambling over to see what she was pointing to.

"Is that a car at the gate?" Bobby asked joining them and squinting. Melissa used her powers to form binoculars and took a look, nodding.

"It's a taxi!"

"Who's in it?" he asked Jeff who had taken the binoculars.

"Dunno… he's real light skinned though…"

"Jeff, there's two kinds of light skinned. Bobby white and mixed Melissa." Bobby finally got a hold of the binoculars while the cousins bickered. 

"Whoever it was, just went into the police station," Bobby said. "Officer Red Eagle will be ever so happy to have a visitor this late." Melissa moved over and sat on a blanket as Jamie O'Neal's "There is No Arizona" started to play. She sang along, remembering when she sang it with the boys in the back of a truck heading for the rodeo.

"Hey Dreamweaver!" Jeffery said breaking into her thoughts.

"How long has it been?" Bobby asked plopping down beside her.

"What been?" she asked confused.

"Barrel racing!" Melissa smiled as they climbed down the drainpipe and headed towards the stables.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright son. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone," the teen told him. "Do you think you can help me?"

"I reckon. Why are you looking though?"

"To keep a promise officer. I've got to keep my promise."

"Who is it you be looking for?"

"Melissa Moonwolf," the pale boy said.

"John's little girl?" the officer asked. Alice told his wife just yesterday that the girl seemed mostly well now. "You've made a promise to John's kid?"

"She's not a kid! She's sixteen now and yes I made a promise to her!" he reminded the man. "Just point me in the right direction, please."

"There's a big white and blue house, two stories and an attic. Talk with Alice. She should know whereabouts Melissa roams," he said pointing down the street towards where you could easily see there was a bonfire that way. The teen thanked him as he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Jeff!" Bobby told him from the fence. "It's just a bale of hay!"

"Get your ass out here and move one!"

"As much fun as it is rolling around in the hay with you is-"

"WOAH! TMI guys!" Melissa said as she led a saddled Wolvesbane over.

"Sorry Mel. Oh here I'll help!" Bobby said helping Jeff to move the bales as Melissa helped Wolvesbane warm up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You want to know what?" Sabriell asked the boy standing before her.

"To know where Melissa is. I was told to come here and ask Alice." Alice walked out of the kitchen, Jessi following her. She wiped her hands on the apron she wore.

"Sab, take her back in the kitchen." She nodded and did so. "Who are you and what do you want with my niece?"

"Pietro. And I want to keep my promise to her." Alice looked at him sternly.

"Anything else?"

"And to ask why she didn't keep her promise."

"Which was?"

"To say goodbye… and to come back."

"Sabriell! Take him to see Melissa." Sab came out and nodded. Jessi peeked out and smiled at Pietro. She knew what him being here would do for her favorite cousin. "You can leave your stuff here Pietro. I'll take it up to the spare room and you can stay here."

"Thank you Alice," he said smiling.

"Not a problem. Melissa has too few friends, any and all are welcome in my house," the woman smiled.

"Come on. They're at the corral," Sab said slipping on some shoes and walking past him. Pietro set his things down just inside the door and followed the older, darker girl.

"So you're Sabriell?" he asked her as they walked.

"And you're Pietro. I'm gonna warn you now, kid. My cousin becomes upset by you in anyway and I hear about it, I will make so you're deeper than six feet under."

"I'd do it to myself first," he countered.

"Welcome to the Reservation family bud," Sab said slapping his shoulder and stopping by some fences before a horse and rider thundered past. "You'll have to wait till she's done of course."

Pietro's jaw dropped as Melissa sped around before stopping and waiting by a gate, which a boy closed behind her.

"READY! SET! RELEASE!" yelled Bobby's voice. Pietro looked over and saw the ice mutant. The gate swung open and Melissa shot out of there like a shot and began circling the bales of hay while Bobby looked at something in his hand. Melissa finished and ran through the gate and brought the horse to a trot around to cool down. "Mel! You beat your time from the last rodeo!" Bobby called to her.

"You're kidding me! She hasn't ridden since then. Let me see that!" the other boy demanded taking the stopwatch from him. "Shit." Melissa smiled as Wolvesbane stopped and munched on grass. A loud crack sounded suddenly and Wolvesbane started to buck.

"MELISSA!" Bobby yelled running over towards her before jumping back before he was kicked.

"Mel, get off!" Jeffery told her coming over by Bobby.

"NOW! He's gone bronco!" Sab called jumping the fence and running over, Pietro on her heels.

"Wolvesbane stop! Whoa, boy! Wolvesbane!" Melissa pleaded with the horse pulling the reigns. "WOLVESBANE!"

The horse started to buck harder before going to roll with her on its back. Sab looked away quickly, Bobby covered his eyes with a wince while Pietro and Jeffery were pulled to watch with horrific fascination. Melissa pulled the reigns the other way and Wolvesbane stayed upright. Pietro let out a sigh as Melissa handled the horse perfectly. "Come on boy… Calm down for me," she said gently as she started to smooth his neck. Wolvesbane calmed enough for her to get down but she paused and pulled something from his flank. "Why does it look like someone is STILL out to get me?" she asked as Bobby and Jeffery came over to look at what she had in her hand. A small dart, with red feathers on the end. 

"We'll head to the lake. That way you can clean the wound and all," Jeffery said. Bobby looked to Pietro and winked. Pietro arched an eyebrow as Melissa remounted and the boys mounted horses as well. Sab whispered that he was to follow them. Pietro nodded and speed after the three other teens.

Pietro watched as Melissa rode her horse right into the water before taking off the reigns and saddle. She laughed as the horse shook its head shaking water on her. She took some soap and a cloth and led the horse out and started to clean its wound.

"Why am I not at all surprised to see you?" Bobby asked Pietro.

"I don't know. Because you're friends with Melissa perhaps?"

"Hey I know Sab's warned you and all, but I'm gonna too. Jeff probably will when he meets you and Melissa is out of earshot. Don't hurt Melissa."

"I'd kill myself before I let harm come to her because of me," Pietro hissed at the other boy.

"That's good. Saves us the trouble," he joked.

A small shriek came from the lake as the two turned to see Jeffery laughing at a very wet Melissa. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Melissa yelled chasing him around before he was shoved into the water where he sputtered and swore. "Serves you right," she said with finality. 

"Excuse me, but if I don't join in soon they'll get suspicious and well, you know the whole questions thing… I'll distract Jeffery for a few minutes so you can surprise Melissa. Is that okay with you?" Pietro nodded watching the cousins roughhouse in the water before Bobby jumped in knocking them both over. Melissa got away enough to sit on a rock near the edge of the lake and watch the two. Bobby whispered something in Jeffery's ear before dunking him under water. 

Suddenly a hand clamped on her shoulder and she shrieked whirling around ready to jump up and fight but then she just kind of stared.

"Surprised?" Pietro asked with a small smile.

"V-v-v-very," she managed to get out before pretty much lunging at him and latching on to him. "I thought for sure you would hate me for leaving!" she said, her crying evident in her voice.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come back…" Pietro said holding her tightly to him.

"I had to leave. Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue…. They, they didn't want me there… I had to leave… I would have stopped by your house, but I didn't know what I would say…." She said clutching tighter to him. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me because you thought I lied!"

"It doesn't matter now… I have you and I'm gonna keep you safe…"

"I missed you so much… I was so scared that you wouldn't forgive me…" Melissa said into his shoulder.

"Nothing is going to go wrong.. I'm here… I'm gonna keep my promise. I swear that I'm going to keep my promise."

The two looked back the others when they heard snickering.

"It's so… sappy…" Jeffery said holding in a giggle. Melissa made a bucket of mud appear above him and cover him. "This… Means.. WAR!" he cried spraying them both with water. The four horsed around late into the night having fun.

Things were definitely going to be a lot more interesting around the reservation as the Fourth of July neared….


End file.
